The present invention relates generally to the generation application prototypes and more specifically, to the generation of application prototypes from the text of a requirements document.
Developers prepare application prototypes to provide a preliminary view of the result of a planned development effort and to convince the sponsors of the development that the development team has an understanding of the requirements document associated with the application development candidate. Current methods for preparing an application prototype generally require either specific knowledge of a prototype development system or significant time developing a prototype in the implementation language to produce a shell of the desired application.